irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit
"I HAVE A GIANT METEOR BEAVER THAT FLIES AND SHOOTS PEANUT BUTTER FROM IT'S NOSE!!" -LIR LIR stands for Liquid Information Retrieval unit; he originally worked in a bar on Foodcourtia. He is now lurk's best friend. LIR also loves Pickles. HISTORY LIR was assigned to Larkz( young almighty tallest green) in impending doom 3. since then they conquered many planets together,one of the best invaders in history. But then when Lurk was flying to irk to receive the tallest rank,but the airlock had accidentally opened sending LIR into the vacuum of space,he crash landed on foodcourtia. Where an irken bar owner found him and turned him into a drink service drone. He served there for almost 3,000 years,he was found when Zeerk discovered him in the bar,with MIZ and a couple of friends. Zeerk died in a fatal lazer blast,LIR was then found by Lurk,the two have been friends ever since. However, when Lurk committed suicide LIR joined his friends Deva, a.k.a the Doctor, and Pop. Pop eventually renamed LIR, his current name is Robot-Pickle. personality LIR has two personalities,Lurk upgraded him to have a "smart" mode and a "stupid" mode. When not ordered to do anything,he acts similar to GIR. But when ordered LIR automatically switches to duty mode. his modes were glitched shortly after his modes were added. He now has the choice to go into duty mode or not. Most of the time he is in stupid mode.His stupid mode is capable of being rational and smarter then GIR. When he goes into duty mode by himself, it is usually because he is impatient. But he can stay in stupid mode if he is waiting for food. His favorite power sources are yogurt and pickles. His love of food comes from his many days on Foodcourtia. He often can help Lurk when he needs an idea. He also has a low power mode, or sad mode. There are also improvements on his Duty Mode, with a mandible-like mouth similar to an Earth ant that folds out when LIR is is Duty Mode, which can be used to crush objects or it can open to shoot plasma discs. LIR has a very advanced repair system which was installed by Lurk, known as the Nanobot Repair System. The Nanobot Repair System uses a variety of tiny robots that work together to repair LIR. In a critical damage situation, the Nanobots are triggered by LIR's automated intelligence system shutting down to reserve power. Working Nanobots are detected by a glow around the damage, which is harvester Nanobots changing the air into metal, which requires heat. Unlike Anti-LIR's Nanobots, which are used only to change shape and cannot repair, LIR's Nanobots can only repair and move things a little. For example, a dent in LIR's surface would be heated by the Nanobots, and the heated metal would be harvested and replaced without a dent. disguise LIR's disguise is a white rabbit,like Lurk's disguse it also has it's own "hair". It is also holographic. friends LURK- Lurk is LIR' s best friend Sarloks- Sarloks is a giant meteor beaver. Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Males Category:SIR Units Category:Equipment